ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Master
Galaxy Master is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain in the . The Galaxy Master is a monstrous but intelligent bio-mechanical cosmic entity created by extra-dimensional beings. It is composed of electronics and energy, and was featured as a recurring enemy of the Incredible Hulk. Publication history Created by writer Stan Lee and Herb Trimpe, the Galaxy Master first appears in The Incredible Hulk #111-112 Vol. 2 (January-February 1969). The character subsequently appears in Marvel Super-Heroes #66 (September 1977) and The Incredible Hulk #270 (April 1982). The Galaxy Master received an entry in The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Hulk (2004). Fictional character biography The Galaxy Master was created by an unknown alien civilization who had meant for it to be an unstoppable weapon. Instead, the Galaxy Master turned against its creators and destroyed them and, fearing another being like itself could be created and, thus, be a threat to it, the Galaxy Master began to travel the universe, obliterating any intelligent life it found. The Incredible Hulk #112 The Galaxy Master began enslaving the populations of planets, having them provide it with energy. Having destroyed a weapon of the Galaxy Master, the remains of the late Bruce Banner were taken by several alien slaves of the Galaxy Master. Bringing Bruce back to life, these aliens were confronted by the Galaxy Master, who commanded they destroy Bruce. Bruce, transforming into the Hulk, manages to defeat the attacking aliens and reach their homeworld as the Galaxy Master prepares to attack him. Battling the Hulk, the Galaxy Master continually alters its form. Eventually becoming annoyed with the Hulk's resilience in battle, the Galaxy Master transforms into a toxic smog and begins suffocating the Hulk while tearing open a chasm to the core of the planet, planning on throwing the Hulk into it. Before the Galaxy Master can do so, it is attacked by the inhabitants of the planet, who revolt against its rule. Summoning several meteors, the Galaxy Master destroys the aliens' ships and, seeing the aliens' ruler, begins to draw her closer to itself with a tractor beam. As the Galaxy Master begins absorbing the princess, the Hulk, having regained conscious, leaps through the air and tears his way through the Galaxy Master. Reaching the Galaxy Master's core, Hulk begins to tear the creature apart from within, eventually causing enough damage to incapacitate it. Much later, the Hulk meets Empress Daydra. Daydra, the princess whom the Hulk had rescued from Galaxy Master, reports that the Galaxy Master has returned to life and has a new, near-unbeatable minion. Taken to the revived Galaxy Master, Hulk sees that the Abomination is its new servant and begins to battle him, while Empress Daydra and her associates, Dark-Crawler, Torgo, and Amphibion, attack the Galaxy Master. Managing to temporarily distract Abomination, the Hulk begins to assault the Galaxy Master while Torgo and Dark-Crawler distract the Abomination. Changing into several creatures and monsters, the Galaxy Master resorts to blasting the Hulk with gamma rays. The Hulk, injured, still manages to reflect these rays back at the Galaxy Master, weakening it. As the Galaxy Master begins trying rejuvenate itself, the Hulk manages to make his way inside of it once again. The Galaxy Master is apparently destroyed by the Hulk when he releases all the absorbed gamma rays, disintegrating the Galaxy Master. Hulk #270 Powers and abilities The Galaxy Master is able to survive in virtually any environment, from the vacuum of outer space to the depths of the ocean. It survives by drawing energy from its victims. It can manipulate and release most forms of energy in the form of blasts, radiating waves, or force fields. It can project solid matter, such as meteor-like rocks. In addition, it can transform itself into virtually any form it can imagine, for solitary giants to a multitude of small insect-like creatures. Its primary weakness was attack from within its form, which generally occurred when its energy levels dropped so low that it could not prevent an attacker from entering. Notes and references External links * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/galxmast.htm Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics aliens Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Fictional transmorphs Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional parasites Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:1969 comics characters debuts